


Экспериментальное сумасбродство

by Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2012, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блич пошел за сигаретами. В трусах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспериментальное сумасбродство

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву-2012, команда ФФБ.  
> Бета — Аурум.  
> Примечание — упоминается РФ/Кей-поп, другие фандомы.

— Подвинься, — Наруто сел на диван и подтолкнул Блич бедром.

— М-м-м, — тот откатился в сторону, обхватывая его за талию и притягивая к себе, сунул руку под футболку, греясь.

— Мать твою, холодный! — возмутился Наруто, но руку сбрасывать не стал, напротив, довольно выдохнул.

Блич же продолжил ласкать гладкую кожу; оттянул резинку трусов и сунул ладонь внутрь.

— Черт, придурок, — Наруто дернулся. — Нашел грелку.

— Теплый, — пробормотал Блич ему в ухо, сдувая светлые прядки.

— Без тебя знаю. Слушай, если бы я не пришел, так и валялся бы, мерз?

— Ну ты же пришел, — резонно возразил Блич.

Наруто в ответ только закатил глаза.

А Блич неторопливо просунул ладонь глубже и погладил промежность, провел пальцами по основанию мошонки, чувствуя, как тело Наруто откликается дрожью.

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Наруто, — даже жаль, что ты такой серьезный.

— Хм? — Блич продолжил ласкать гладкую кожу, выводя на ягодицах круги.

— Ну вот, например, — дыхание Наруто сорвалось, когда Блич коснулся сжатого кольца мышц и осторожно его погладил, — ты мог бы сделать что-нибудь сумасбродное.

— Например?

— Не знаю я! Мог бы спрыгнуть с парашютом с сотого этажа…

— Где я тебе возьму сотый этаж? — заинтересованно спросил Блич. — Не говоря уже о парашюте.

— Я для примера, — фыркнул Наруто, раздвигая ноги.

Блич глубоко задумался, потом перелез через Наруто, ущипнул его задницу и начал раздеваться.

Наруто перевернулся на спину и посмотрел ошарашено.

Оставшись в одних трусах, Блич завязал волосы в хвост, сгреб бумажник и пошел к выходу.

— Ты куда собрался в таком виде?

Блич хмыкнул и мотнул головой в сторону окна:

— За сигаретами.

 

Выйдя на улицу, он невозмутимо зашагал в сторону магазина.

Не успел пройти и десятка шагов, как услышал веселый одобрительный свист:

— Блич, отлично выглядишь!

Группа каких-то фандомов показывала большой палец. Блич чуть усмехнулся и зашагал дальше.

 

— Эй, Блич! — невдалеке, загибаясь от смеха, стояли РФ и Кей-поп, — куда это ты собрался?

— За сигаретами, — безмятежно ответил Блич.

— А мы думали, тебя Наруто из дома выгнал, — захохотал РФ.

— Плохо у тебя это дело получается — думать, — ответил Блич и пошел дальше.

 

Около магазина уже столпилась кучка фандомов. Кто-то не обращал внимания, кто-то рассматривал Блича с интересом, Мираи Никки смущенно захихикала, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и отвернулась. Брат Толкиен мужественно скользнул взглядом по Бличу и нервно поправил галстук.

Блич подошел к прилавку и пошатнулся, когда в него кто-то врезался.

Он повернулся, раскрывая бумажник…

— Боже мой, что это у вас такое?

Миниатюрная темноволосая дамочка в строгом платье до горла («Симпатичная фигурка, — отметил Блич») смотрела на него полными ужаса глазами и тыкала пальчиком ниже пояса. Блич опустил взгляд. В магазине стало тихо.

— Что — это? — не понял Блич.

— У вас в трусах член!

— Ну да, — подтвердил Блич. — Такое случается.

— Это… это возмутительно!

— Почему? — не понял он.

— Потому что это приличное место! А не… а не какой-нибудь третий левел! Здесь дети ходят!

Блич осмотрелся. Единственные, кто подходил под определение «детей», были РФ и Кей-поп, но Блич справедливо считал, что барышне лучше не знать, чем эти дети занимаются в свободное ото сна время.

— Извините, я вас не понимаю. Ладно, если бы я пришел голый…

— Даже слышать ничего не хочу! Немедленно оденьтесь!

— Простите?

— Я требую, чтобы вы, — дамочка судорожно пригладила волосы, — немедленно оделись. Вы нарушаете!

— Да-да-да! — раздался гневный голос из кучки фандомов, сопровождаемый хрустом поп-корна, — членам тут не место!

 

Фандомы загудели, переговариваясь:

— А кто это вообще?

— Хорошая жена, у них, говорят, вообще мужиков не бывает…

— Нет, не слышал. И чего привязалась?

— А я согласен, совсем уже обнаглели. Что дальше-то будет?

— Да всё то же самое, только без трусов.

— О, я бы посмотрел.

— Опять хуй? Бличу больше показать нечего? Убожество.

—Банкай может показать.

—Да ладно вам, нормальный хуй.

— Где хуй?! Тьфу, он же в трусах. Я-то обрадовался… Только раздразнили.

Блич отвернулся.

 

Барышня же продолжала скандалить:

— Я требую жалобную книгу!

Она сорвала со стены толстую тетрадь, завернутую в старый номер Еженедельного порока, вытащила из сумочки перо и принялась что-то строчить на девственно чистом листе.

Закончив, она торжественно захлопнула тетрадь и повесила ее на место. Потом кинула на Блича взгляд, полный отвращения, и с горечью произнесла:

— Я слышала о вас раньше только хорошее. И даже подумать не могла, что наше знакомство состоится вот так… так… — она достала из кармана кружевной платочек и деликатно промокнула глаза, — так отвратительно!

— Простите, мадам, — искренне сказал Блич, — не хотел вас обидеть. Правила поведения не запрещают посещать магазин в трусах.

Хорошая жена задергала глазом.

— Не говорите ничего. Если бы не эта ваша выходка, мы могли бы со временем подружиться. И не только. Между нами могла бы возникнуть симпатия, вы такой видный фандом. Но сейчас это невозможно, я не хочу иметь с вами никакого дела.

Блич моргнул, представив реакцию Наруто: тот наверняка умрет со смеху. При мысли о нем возбуждение, давно ушедшее, начало возвращаться. Хорошая жена, до того не отрывавшая взгляда от его трусов, в ужасе всплеснула руками и бросилась прочь.

Блич озадаченно посмотрел ей вслед, развернулся к прилавку и сказал, кивнув на сигареты:

— Мне две пачки, пожалуйста.

***

Зайдя домой, он кинул сигареты на стол, а сам пошел в душ. Через минуту створка открылась, и к нему скользнул Наруто. Обвил руками талию, прижимаясь всем телом, прикусил влажную кожу.

— И что это было?

— Поход за сигаретами, — Блич включил воду погорячее.

— Это я уже слышал.

— Я решил, что ты был прав, и нужно сотворить какое-нибудь сумасбродство.

— И как успехи?

Блич поразмыслил.

— Если не считать того, что некоторых возмутило наличие члена в трусах, было весело.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… — ладонь Наруто накрыла пах, и Блич вздрогнул от удовольствия, — не стоит практиковать такие сумасбродства слишком часто.

— Уверен? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.

— Абсолютно, — Наруто потерся возбужденной плотью о ягодицы Блича. — Лучше я куплю тебе парашют.


End file.
